topcheffandomcom-20200213-history
Hazelnut Dacquoise
Description In the finale episode of Season 1 of Top Chef: Just Desserts, chef Yigit Pura made Hazelnut Dacquoise, Milk Jam & Salted Caramel Ice Cream. *Total Time: A day or more *Skill Level: Challenging Ingredients Milk Chocolate Dacquoise: *308 grams milk chocolate *513 grams whites *4 grams white powder *513 grams sugar *411 grams toasted hazelnut flour Chocolate Parfait: *189 grams milk *189 grams cream *38 grams sugar *76 grams yolks *5 ea silver gelatin leaves *699 grams heavy cream *340 grams Guanaja 70% *265 grams Jivara 40% Orange Reduction: *1,500 grams orange juice (strained) *1 each vanilla beans *75 grams sugar *5 grams sugar *3.6 grams pectin Tempered Chocolate Plaques: *70% chocolate Milk Jam: *600 grams of heavy cream *1200 grams of milk *180 grams of sugar *100 grams of dry milk *100 grams of condensed milk *2 Each vanilla beans *10 grams of silver gelatin Milk Jam Mousse: *500 grams milk jam *400 grams heavy cream Salted Caramel Ice Cream: *292 grams caster sugar *67 grams heavy cream *120 grams butter *1142 grams milk *180 grams yolk *79 grams dry glucose *112 grams milk powder *4 grams ice cream stabilizer *4 grams fleur de sel Directions Milk Chocolate Dacquoise: 1. Toast the hazelnut flour at 300F until nutty brown, let cool and sift. 2. Melt milk chocolate to 45C 3. Make a French meringue with the whites, powder, and the sugar, to stiff peaks 4. Fold the meringue into the hazelnut flour, then fold the milk chocolate into this. Do all by hand, very gently. Pour into a full sheet pan lined with a silpat, bake at 375F until lightly golden brown, and just done. 5. Place a full sheet pan extender, and push through the cake, to prep for the parfait. Freeze until ready for use. Chocolate Parfait: 1. Melt the two chocolates to 50C together. 2. Make a standard crème anglaise with the milk, cream, sugar and yolks, cook to 82. Add the bloomed and drained gelatin, whisk in, and strain through a chinois. 3. Emulsify the custard in 3 steps into the chocolate as making a standard ganache, and lastly burr mix for a smooth emulsion. 4. When the chocolate-custard is at 45-50C, fold this into the soft whipped whip cream (very soft). The final mixture will be almost runny and liquid. Pour this over the dacquoise, with the cake frame fitted. Freeze completely. 5. Next day unmold onto a cutting board, and cut into 2cm x 6cm rectangles. Orange Reduction: 1. Reduce the First 3 ingredients to 375g, then mix in the second sugar and pectin and bring back to a boil for few seconds. Strain and chill. Tempered Chocolate Plaques: 1. Melt the 70% chocolate to 50C, cool to 29C, then warm up to 32C to temper. Pour about 300g of chocolate onto acetate sheets, and spread thin, then cut 2x6cm rectangles. Put on a flat sheet pan, with another sheet pan on top, and let crystallize. 2. For the curls, cut 2x9cm rectangles. Spread chocolate over the rectangle and curve immediately, holding in place so they don’t open up while the crystallize. 3. Allow to crystallize over night before unmolding. Milk Jam: 1. Bring the milk, cream, condensed milk and vanilla bean in a pot and bring to a boil. Add the dry milk powder and the sugar, and keep cooking, while stirring occasionally. 2. Cook until the mixture reduces to 1250g 3. Bloom the gelatin in ice water, drain and burr mix into the reduction, strain through a chinois. 4. Frame in a ganache frame 1cm thick, freeze, and cut into 1.75cm squares Milk Jam Mousse: 1. Melt the milk jam, and burr mix. When this is at 40C, fold in medium stiff whipped cream, and reserve in piping bag, fitted with a #4 round tip. Salted Caramel Ice Cream: 1. Bring the cream and half of the milk to a boil. 2. Make a dark dry caramel with the sugar. De glaze with the cream mixture, and whisk until evenly dissolved. Add the rest of the cold milk into this, and bur mix smooth. 3. Combine the dry glucose, milk powder, stabilizer together, and when the milk mixture is at 50C, whisk in, and bring to a quick boil to activate stabilizer. 4. Temper this over the yolk mixture, then back in the pot cook to 82C, then strain through chinois. Chill to 40C, add butter and fleur de sel, and burr mix until everything is emulsified. 5. Mature overnight to 4C, then next day spin in ice cream machine. Assembly: 1. Assemble the parfaits by placing the plain rectangular chocolate plaque on top of the parfait, then pipe a clean line of the milk Jam mousse on top, and garnish with the curved chocolate plaque, with a little gold leaf at the end. 2. Make a swoosh of the orange reduction on the plate, then place the parfait on the left, with 2 pieces of the milk jam off to its’ side, and quenelle of the caramel ice cream to the right. Sprinkle the milk jam and the ice cream with a tiny amount of ground sel gris. Notes This recipe comes from Bravo's official site at BravoJustDesserts.com Category:Just Desserts Category:Just Desserts recipes Category:Just Desserts Season 1 recipes Category:Ygit Pura recipes